How it Begins
by rvbmastermind
Summary: When the galaxy is in turmoil only one man can help bring balance "Get your ass back here" and just so happens to be a crazy old man but hey find out the story of Dramath Covel the only recorded Sith pureblood Jedi as he trains apprentices and kicks ass. (AN need help with fight scenes plz)


Disclaimer **I DON'T OWN STAR WARS I ONLY OWN DRAMATH COVEL**

My name is Dramath I am the son of a farm man and his wife, Onatdo and Nonol. I was born in the year 5118 bby (AN: before the battle of yavin) on the planet of Medriass a Middle class Agricultural planet belonging to the Sith empire of old. This is my story.

Medriass/Nathema System/Chorlian Sector/Outer Rim

5113 bby

On a farm in the middle of the field a young 5 year year old Sith pureblood boy was sitting, waiting, waiting for the news of his mother and younger brother on the way, though the the boy knew the child was his brother he also knew that they didn't share the same father as their mother had an affair with the ruling Sith lord, Lord Dramath the man the boy was named after, As the boy was lost in thought he never noticed the man walking up behind him till a hand was placed on his shoulder startling him.

"Dramath it is time, your younger brother has been born" The man said while smiling down at his son.

Dramath looked up at his father with a beaming smile "Can we go in then father can I go meet my new brother" Dramath's smile grew lager as his father nodded.

As the two entered the small two story house Dramath saw the doctor talking to his mother "... as I said he seems healthy but make sure to call me if he gets sick okay".

their mother nodded her head "I know doctor have a nice day" She said with a kind smile "I'll make sure to call if it gets worse".

The doctor nodded his head as he turned and pick up his bag and left the house.

Dramath hustled to his mothers side "mommy mommy can I see him please" He asked excitedly.

His mother smiled at his excited attitude " of course Dramath Here he is" Nonol shifted her arms to show Dramath the baby "This is Tenebrea your new sibling say hi"

Dramath Smiled Largely "Hi little brother Tenebrea"

Hammerhead-class cruiser Corucsant's Pride

Orbit over Corucsant/5000 bby

"All personal report to battle stations imperial invasion force inbound"

Dramath's eyes shot wide at the announcement, He flew out of his cot and used the force to grab his lightsaber.

Dramath ran to the bridge passing marines heading towards their destination, As he arrived at the bridge the captain of the vessel turned to him "Jedi master Covel I was just about to hail you"

Dramath turned to the man, The captain was a middle age Human with Slightly graying blond hair with unusual red eyes and a scar going over his right eye like a creature attacked him "Status report captain" was all the captain was waiting for.

"The enemy forces are the Sith invasion fleet lead by Naga Sadow contains 20 Derriphan-class battleships, 10 Sith dread-naughts, 6 Harrower-class dreadnought and 100 Terminus-class destroyers with a total of about 162300 Sith troopers not including Sith personnel carriers and fighters"

Dramath paled slightly "and what of our forces"

The captain frowned "we only have 15 Centurion-class battle-cruisers and 50 hammerhead-class cruisers not including our own with a total of 131400 troopers and various Jedi"

Dramath sighed "how long will will it take for the Sith to arrive above Corucsant"

The captain flinched "12 minutes sir its not enough time to mobilize a defensive line"

Dramath lowers his head slightly before snapping it up "contact republic forces on the ground and warn them and get as many ships here now" he yelled out his orders " get the fighters prepped and ready to launch an offensive I want to nail the empire as soon as they exit hyper space"

The captain snapped to attention with a salute "yes sir right away sir" The captain turned to the crew "you heard the Jedi get moving".

Ten minutes later

Dramath was tapping his foot on the durasteel floor when the captain returned from the communication room "report captain what's the status on the counter-assault"

The captain sighed "sir the only ships that could get to this position were 3 Centurion-class battle-cruisers and 9 hammerhead-class cruisers totaling to 13 ships ready for the invasion"

Dramath nodded "that's fine we have the element of surprise"

The captain turned to the view port (AN if you know what its real name is pm me) "now all we nee-" "Captain hyperspace signatures behind us, Its the invasion force they flanked us"a crew member interrupted

"WHAT! get us turner around bring up the shield and open fire" was all the captain got out before the engines were hit.

It was several minutes later when Dramath finally awoke from his unconscious slumber.

"All personnel weapons and engines are down and we have Imperial boarding parties in the port hanger, Requesting reinforcements"

Dramath stood up holding his side in pain, activating his comm the Sith pureblood Jedi replied "this is Jedi master Covel I'm in route to the port hanger have all remaining forces repel the invaders".

Dramath moved to see if any of the crew were alive or awake and lowered his head when he didn't find one sighing he turned to the door and used the force to grab a blaster and holster off a dead marine.

As Dramath ran down the hallways toward the port hanger he passed several Sith troopers cutting them down with no resistance, But as he turned a corner he was forced to bring his lightsaber up to block a strike that would have taken his head off "pathetic you Sith keep getting weaker and weaker as the centuries pass" Dramath taunted.

"Damn you traitor you should just let me kill you" the Sith warrior yelled out in rage he brought his red blade up for another attack but never got the chance as a blaster shot pierced his heart killing him instantly.

Dramath shook his head in disappointment "you didn't even check your surroundings" Dramath put his blaster back and continued to the hanger after holstering his blaster.

18 Minutes later

Dramath slowed down as he got closer to the port hanger, as he arrived he activated his comm "I'm at the rear hanger doors where are you".

"Sorry sir we got pinned down on the other side you'll need to flank them for us".

"Roger that" Dramath sighed and shook his head "why am I not surprised" he said to himself as he brought his empty hand back and started gathering the force as he did this a small distortion in the air got larger in his palm after he finished gathering the force in his hand he push out sending a massive blast into the door crushing several Sith on the other side "Knock Knock motherfucker".

POV change

Captain Good was ecstatic as he was chosen to personally lead the boarding party that was after the Jedi on the Hammerhead class ship that they Jumped behind 'with this assignment i'll be promoted for sure' unfortunately for the captain the force had other plans for him so when he turned to the rear blast door all he got was a slab of durasteel to the face with the last thing he heard was "Knock Knock motherfucker".

POV change

Dramath stared at the remaining Sith troops in the hanger. Bring his lightsaber up he held it horizontal to the ground and activated it with the left blade coming out first and the right, right after (Darth maul style from PhM) spinning the white blades he spoke "I believe that this is a restricted area and all trespassers are to be eliminated" Dramath stopped spinning his saber as he finished speaking than charged into the room causing a massacre.

Dramath frowned as the massacre stopped due to a red blade, His frown changed to a smirk as he said "lets dance".


End file.
